<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Til I Hear You Sing, Once More by odetted99 (inlovewithhisblueeyes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074045">Til I Hear You Sing, Once More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithhisblueeyes/pseuds/odetted99'>odetted99 (inlovewithhisblueeyes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain Mermaid, F/M, Hook x Ariel, Hookriel - Freeform, Killian x Ariel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithhisblueeyes/pseuds/odetted99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He drinks to keep her out of his dreams. Her voice haunting him ever since he left. Now he's headed back. </p><p>A Hookriel (Hook x Ariel) story. Set after the events of season 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariel/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Ariel/Peter Pan | Malcolm, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Prologue</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The day starts, the day ends</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time crawls by</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Night steals in, pacing the floor</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>29 years have passed since the Queen's curse had changed the lands. Neverland was the only land that had not been frozen in time. Whether that was due to border that kept them from aging or something much darker, only one had that answer. Peter Pan preferred to keep as much as he could from Neverland's inhabitants. The Lost Boys were none the wiser as their leader continued his search for the heart that could keep his immortality.</p><p>Pan had tried everything to speed up the process of finding the heart. He had closed off Neverland from the outside world, making sure to control who would be allowed to come in and out. That decision came in handy in protecting Neverland's inhabitants from the curse. Neverland's port had once been bustling with pirates and traders alike; it now remained a desolate ghost town that every now and then would be used for his twisted game of hide and seek. One could lose their life in a variety of ways on the island, but hide and seek was one of the worst ways. If the shadow found you, he would take great pleasure in taking <em>your</em> shadow; it would cause an agonizing death.</p><p>Other than the Lost Boys, Peter Pan, and the shadow, there were a few others on the island. There was a fairy, a girl, and a former mermaid, each one prisoners and playthings of Pan. After the port had fallen, Tinkerbell had hidden deep within the nightmarish forest. She was content to get through the rest of her existence on the island by staying drunk on Never-flower wine - it helped with the nightmares she had from obeying Pan's order. She had once chastised a pirate for spending his days drunk, but Tink had soon realized that his way of life was the best way to survive here.</p><p>A poor girl remained locked in a cage near the lost boys' camp. Her name was Wendy Moira Angela Darling, and she had been trapped there by the shadow, only being let out whenever Pan had use for her. Wendy hadn't seen anything other the bamboo bars of her cage in years. Pan purposefully kept her isolated from the lost boys; he didn't need her inspiring hope amongst the Lost Boys with her silly fairytales again.</p><p>The former mermaid kept to a cave the furthest away from Skull Island. It had once been a secret lagoon, and had been a place of refuge for her when she had a tail. Now, it was where all the lost things that would wash up on the Neverland's shore. Dozens of human trinkets and gizmos littered the inside of the cave, as well as the beach outside of it. Here, at least, there was a chance to discover more about the human world.</p><p>The other mermaids on the island spurned her after finding out that not only was she a daughter of their greatest foe, but she also had once given up her voice for legs. The Neverland mermaids had been banished by Triton after their continued use of their powers to cause ships to sink in order to eat the flesh of pirates and innocent sailors alike. Now banished to Neverland, the mermaids had taken to terrorizing the sailors who had once used the port, and tormenting Triton's daughter. Unlike Triton, Peter Pan had encouraged their behavior. They lived for the kill, and even though the sailors were long gone, they would occasionally lure an unsuspecting Lost Boy into their trap.</p><p>The former mermaid knew her cave wasn't true protection from Pan, but provided a good vantage point to see if any ships were coming in. Her good natured heart wanted to keep watch and try to get the ships to turn around before the mermaids discovered it. She had worked tirelessly for years building fires to send up smoke signals, every so often having to rebuild them due to Pan sending the Lost Boys to destroy them. The mermaid couldn't use for her own powers to alert the ships - Pan had made sure to put a magic dampening cuff on her as soon as she was in his clutches. It was a special cuff, for it was different than the other ones he made. This one gave him the ability to know wherever his mermaid was on the island. Pan knew no matter how much he tortured her, the mermaid would still try to disobey him. This game had been going on for the past 29 years, and he knew it wouldn't be ending anytime soon; he had so many plans he had yet to use.</p><p>A crack in the distance alerted Pan that his agents had brought the next boy to the island. On his way to see if the boy was the one he was searching for, another larger crack occurred. Pan flew to where the sound had originated from. There was a ship coming in at full speed. He looked through his spyglass to see it was not just any ship, but the Jolly Rodger.</p><p>Smoke shot up out of the corner of his eye. His little mermaid had rebuilt the fire and was signaling the ship. Pan couldn't be having that; the mermaids needed to do their job. He summoned his shadow and sent him in the direction of her cave with explicit instructions to throw her into the sea as soon as the storm had started. It wouldn't be long until the Jolly Rodger joined the graveyard of ships around the island.</p><p>By the time the shadow reached the mermaid, she was attempting to set a third fire. The wind had picked up, making it more difficult to get the pile of leaves to catch. Her long red hair was being tossed into the wind and into her eyes - she didn't even notice the shadow's arrival as she desperately worked.</p><p>"Naughty fishy," it whispered in her ear before grabbing her hair and yanking it so her head looked up at him. "Pan is letting me dole out the punishment this time."</p><p>The waves began to grow bigger and crash against the shore, and she knew it was too late. The mermaids were going to sink the ship and whoever was on board. Thunder and lighting filled the sky, joining the howling of the wind.</p><p>"Please," the mermaid begged, hoping that for once she would be let go. She dropped her tools as the shadow wrapped its arm around her. It lifted her into the air before flying her over the deep, dark sea. Her eyes widened and she began to shake. Her worst nightmare was about to come true.</p><p>"Enjoy your swim little mermaid," it murmured as she let out a shriek. She knew she would drown, for she had never learned to use her human legs to swim. It was her time to die and join the scattered bones of sailors of old. "Your filthy pirate isn't here to the save you now, Ariel!" he yelled as he let her go. Her screams piercing the air before she swallowed up by the monstrous waves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I would greatly appreciate any feedback. All casting choices will remain the same except for Ariel. Holland Roden will always be my Ariel.</p><p>Chapter 1 will be posted next Friday at 5 PM California time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Chapter 1</em> </strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>The moments creep,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yet I can't bear to sleep</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Till I hear you sing</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>With a loud crack, a portal opened, and out fell Henry, followed by Tamara and Greg. Henry noticed that the portal had shaken his captors, and he made to take off running when a hand clamped down tightly around his ankle.</p>
<p>"You're not going anywhere, pal," Greg hissed, dragging Henry back down to the ground.</p>
<p>Greg got up and pulled a piece of rope out of his back pocket, tying Henry's hands together. He didn't trust the kid to play nicely.</p>
<p>"We made it. Mission accomplished," Tamara preened.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be so sure about that. My mom will be coming for me. Both of my moms, actually," Henry stated matter of factly.</p>
<p>"You're a long way from Storybrooke, kid," Tamara hissed.</p>
<p>"Well my family has been to the Enchanted Forest before, unlike you."</p>
<p>"We're nowhere near the Enchanted Forest. We're in Neverland," Tamara replied deadpan as she dug through her bag.</p>
<p>"Why Neverland?" Henry asked incredulously.</p>
<p>"Neverland has more magic than all of the other realms combined," Tamara looked up from her bag, "Where's the communicator? We need to contact the Home Office."</p>
<p>Greg dug into his backpack and pulled it out. "Here you go, T."</p>
<p>"Having an office in the middle of the jungle doesn't make sense. How are you even going to get home after destroying magic?" Henry questioned, trying to buy his family some time to come to his aid.</p>
<p>"We don't ask questions. We believe in our cause more than anything, kid," Greg boredly replied.</p>
<p>Tamara fiddled with the communicator, muttering to herself. "It's not working. There's no status light," she states, handing the communicator back to Greg.</p>
<p>"Maybe the batteries were put in wrong…" Greg stopped abruptly as he opens the compartment to reveal sand, proclaiming, "What the hell is this?"</p>
<p>"Maybe you should have asked some questions," Henry mused.</p>
<p>A crack of lighting filled, the sky followed by loud booms of thunder.</p>
<p>"Let's go!" Greg quickly pulled Henry to his feet; Tamara was the first to venture into the forest, followed by Henry, with Greg pushing him along so they could attempt to find shelter swiftly.</p><hr/>
<p>Returning to Neverland was not amongst his plans. Hook had spent over 200 years on that nightmarish island, and it took a lot of rum to help him to get any semblance of sleep. It was nothing like when he lost Milah by the Crocodile's hand. Her death was why he ended up in Neverland in the first place. He was desperate to get his revenge and with the Crocodile being the immortal Dark One, he needed as much time as possible.</p>
<p>This infection, the only word that could properly describe his symptoms, shook him to the core. His dreams were haunted by a voice; some nights it was soft and sweet like the lace of the pink nightgown she preferred, and, others, piercing cries that seemed to set his dreams ablaze. He rarely saw the face of this haunting beauty. She would overtake his dreams, screaming, begging to know <em>why</em> before dancing right out of his grasp, the sky above them turning into a storm; the waves stretching towards the sky as her cries continued. Her fiery hair would be blowing teasingly in the wind, always just out of reach. He would try to get to her, but every time she would be swallowed by the murky depths.</p>
<p>Hook woke from those dreams in a panic, desperately reaching for the bottle of rum that was always at his bedside. He would leave his quarters to stare at the sea, his wild eyes watching the waves. He would drink until he could no longer see flashes of her red hair amongst the waves or a flick of her beryl tail as she sunk into the sea. These memories would surely drown him if it... weren't for the rum. By the time they were gone, it would be sunrise and he had to get on with his day.</p>
<p>Now the reason he had agreed to going back to that blasted island was out of duty to Baelfire, the boy he had failed once before. The heroes wouldn't survive a day on the island even with the Dark One by their side - Neverland was a very dangerous place. The battle ahead would require someone who knew the island and its dangers like the back of their hand. Hook knew the horrors Pan was capable of, and there wasn't enough rum in all the realms to help him cope with failing Bae again.</p>
<p>So far, everyone seemed to be keeping to themselves. Hook made sure to keep his eye on the Crocodile; he knew better than to let his guard down around him. It took a while for them to reach the other side of the portal due to Neverland being the furthest realm from the Land without Magic. As soon as the Jolly Rodger surfaced, Hook loosened his grip on the wheel.</p>
<p>"This is where I leave you, dearies. I'm much better equipped to handle Pan on my own," Rumpelstiltskin quipped as he changed his clothes into outfit reminiscent of the one he wore in the Enchanted Forest.</p>
<p>"Gold, you can't leave us," Emma screamed, trying to make her way over to him.</p>
<p>"Actually I can and I will!" he replied before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.</p>
<p>Emma huffed angrily as the rest glared at the spot where Rumpelstiltskin once stood. Hook turned his eyes to the sea, hoping to see the flash of red that had been haunting his dreams. They would need all the help they could now that the Crocodile had abandoned them in the middle of murky depths. Emma seemed to notice his wandering eyes.</p>
<p>"Looking for something, Hook?" Emma questioned as his eyes flashed quickly with panic when the red hair wasn't in the waters.</p>
<p>"I was looking for someone Swan. They helped when I arrived in Neverland last time,'" he admitted, seeing no reason to lie.</p>
<p>"What's so dangerous about Neverland anyways? It's just a land with boys who never want grow up, and fairies and mermaids"</p>
<p>"It's much more than that. The waters are infested with bloodthirsty mermaids, and Peter Pan and his shadow rule, causing chaos and fear wherever they go. I pray we don't have a run in with any of them."</p>
<p>It was like the sea gods had heard his words, and they had decided to laugh in his face. The sky began to darken, blocking out the remaining daylight. The waves began to have a mind of their own, roughly hitting against the bow of the ship.</p>
<p>"Let me guess. The mermaids don't like you very much," Emma murmured.</p>
<p>"Something like that, Swan. All right mates! Time to hold onto something! We have a storm and mermaids to get past," Hook yelled as thunder and lightning cracked behind him.</p>
<p>Amongst the crashing waves, mermaids began to appear. They appeared one by one with their long hair flowing behind them. Each bolt of lighting revealing red, hungry eyes. They were watching their prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.</p>
<p>"Hook, can't we just use the canons to get them to disperse?" David questioned.</p>
<p>"I'll happily fillet a bitch," Regina cackled summoning a fireball.</p>
<p>"Regina, no!" Mary Margaret cried out, "It will only give them more of a reason to attack!"</p>
<p>"She's right. We need to keep the ship on course," Hook yelled as the storm continued to brew, egging them on will only heighten the chance of us becoming mermaid food. I tried the same last time."</p>
<p>Regina glanced between Hook and Mary Margaret, glaring before letting the fire dissipate. With another flash of lighting, they began to sing.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Into the sea</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hold you close to me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slide 'neath the waves</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Down into the caves."</em>
</p>
<p>"Hook, I see smoke in the distance!" Mary Margaret declared pointing to smoke rising from the island, "We can use it to guide to the shore."</p>
<p>Hook barely had a chance to acknowledge her before the sky opened up and began to pour buckets of rain down on them. Fate decided to continue to be a cruel mistress today. The smoke was quickly swallowed up by the sky's tears. The group groaned as the held on to whatever they could, Hook trying his best to keep the ship on course. The waves began to crash over the deck as the mermaids' song continued.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Kiss me, my love</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Come rest in my arms</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dream your dreams with me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slide beneath the sea."</em>
</p>
<p>The waves were unrelenting, each one swelling to a higher height than the last. Hook knew they just needed to make over the next sandbar and they would be in the clear. The port would be only a short distance away; they would be able to dock and safely wait for the storm to subside. It was getting harder to see and the Jolly Rodger would creak and moan as each wave crashed against her.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come to me, my love</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forget the land above."</em>
</p>
<p>"I may need to run us aground. I can't see the port and I don't think this storm will be passing anytime soon," Hook yelled against howling wind.</p>
<p>"Just get us to shore," David shouted.</p>
<p>The waves continued to flood the deck as Hook tried to keep them on course. A few moments passed and all anyone could hear was the howling wind. The mermaids had retreated. As soon as the group let a collective sigh of relief that one challenge was abated, the Jolly Rodger's hull began to scrape against the bottom of the sea. It hit the ground a second, a third, and finally a fourth time before grinding to a halt.</p>
<p>"Everyone below deck quickly," Hook cried letting go of the wheel and slowly making his way down the stairs.</p>
<p>Everyone was making their way below deck as the storm continued to grow. Hook barred the door as soon as everyone was below, not trusting Neverland's inhabitants to leave the ship alone. The storm kept wailing through the night. Water would occasionally spill through the cracks under the door. They all tried their best to rest up, but the storm outside gave them no peace or quiet. It wasn't until early the next morning that monstrous sea calmed itself.</p><hr/>
<p>Tamara had found an abandoned hut where they could bunker down while the storm passed. It was a short distance away from the beach they landed on. With each gust of wind, the hut's walls would groan and moan. Suffice to say, none of them had gotten much sleep.</p>
<p>As soon as the sun had risen, Greg tasked himself with building a signal fire. Luckily, he had found some dry materials within the hut.</p>
<p>"Is it time for s'mores and campfire songs?" Henry teased as Tamara finally made an appearance outside.</p>
<p>"No. This is a fire to alert the Home Office."</p>
<p>"What if that's not enough? They gave us a communicator without batteries," Tamara hissed.</p>
<p>"You're letting the kid get in your head. They'll be here."</p>
<p>As soon as those words were spoken, the trio was surrounded by boys of varying ages. Some of them looked as young as five, and the oldest could be no more than seventeen. They all had their weapons drawn and pointed at Tamara and Greg. A slightly older looking boy appeared from behind one of the others.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Neverland. We're the Home Office," he drawled.</p>
<p>"You seriously want us to believe that the Home Office is run by some kids?" Tamara remarked.</p>
<p>"They're not just some kids.' They're the Lost Boys," Henry piped up, and the older boy grinned.</p>
<p>"Kill them and grab the boy," The leader yelled as a roar came from above.</p>
<p>The shadow appeared to douse the fire and then ripped Greg's shadow from him. Greg's shrill scream was the last noise he made before falling to the ground dead. Three of the Lost Boys had managed to hit Tamara with arrows as another larger boy picked Henry up and tossed him over his shoulder, retreating deep within the forest</p><hr/>
<p>Hook was the first up and about, silently surveying the damage up on deck. He noticed that the port was only a few yards down from they ended up.</p>
<p>"What's the damage?" Emma asked, having made her way above deck upon awakening.</p>
<p>"We're missing the crate with the spare sails, a few barrels, the topsails need some repairs... but she'll live," Hook sighed. "We should split up. I'll go walk to the port. You, your parents, and the Queen can search the beach for missing items. They must have been washed overboard by the storm."</p>
<p>"You're hoping to find the friend that helped last time, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Aye, Swan. It's better that I go alone. We didn't exactly part on a good note."</p>
<p>"That seems to be a common trait with you," Emma admitted.</p>
<p>Hook didn't answer. He was too busy looking off into the horizon, his mind reeling, trying to come to terms that the redhead hadn't been returned like Pan said she would be. Soon the Charmings and the Queen made their way up top, and Emma explained the plan to them. They got ready to go, with David letting down the gangplank so they could reach the sandy ground.</p>
<p>"Swan, wait," Hook murmured, walking over to the door on the quarter deck. He unlocked it and pulled out an object wrapped in a tattered blanket. He unwrapped it, revealing a sword. "This was Baelfire's. I thought you might like to use it."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Hook," she whispered, blinking away the tears before reaching for it. Emma gave him a small smile and turned to follow after her parents and Regina. Hook returned the blanket to the cupboard, locking it once more, and walked off the ship.</p><hr/>
<p>The Charmings, Emma, and Regina had been walking for only 30 minutes, when off in the distance they spotted something on the shoreline. From a distance, it looked like the missing crate. David led, his sword drawn, Mary Margaret following behind with her bow drawn. Emma and Regina trailed behind silently. As they approached the crate, David noticed a net that was covering something just a few feet away. Leaving the women with the crate, he approached the net, using the tip of his sword to push the it away, revealing the body of girl with bright red hair.</p>
<p>"I found a someone!" He exclaimed as he set down his sword and quickly worked to remove the netting from her. The girl groaned as he untangled the net from around her feet. As he continued, David realized she was as naked as the day on which she was born, except for a black leather cuff on her left wrist. "Open the crate and grab a sail from it! She doesn't have any clothes."</p>
<p>Mary Margaret quickly pried open the crate and grabbed the piece of canvas on top. She rushed over to the woman and quickly covered her as soon as David had pulled away the last bit of netting. The redhead stirred slightly and murmured something incoherent before rolling over. Mary Margaret cut away a piece of rope to fashion into a belt, while Emma rushed over to help her mother cover the girl up. They sat her up against the crate and Mary Margaret brushed the sand and hair off her face. The girl coughed a few times before opening up her eyes. They were a bright blue and they blinked a few times before she brought her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun.</p>
<p>"Hi sweetie. My name is Mary Margaret. This is my daughter, Emma, and my husband, David. The dark haired woman over there is Regina," Mary Margaret said, gesturing at each person, "We found you tangled up in a net. Did the storm bring you in? Do you live here?"</p>
<p>"I think you need to let her breathe," Emma murmured as she helped her mother up, "She's clearly been through something."</p>
<p>The girl stared up at them, processing everything before her.</p>
<p>"What's your name?" David slowly approached to help the girl up. She shook her head as carefully got to her feet. The mysterious girl's legs were shaking and her knees buckled. David was there to catch her, and he helped her to sit on top of the crate. Her eyes silently thanked him and she took a deep, shaky breath.</p>
<p>The redhead looking at the trio, fear quickly flashing in her eyes before they became devoid of emotion. "I'm Ariel," she croaked, her throat dry and raspy from being tossed around the sea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I've been working on a playlist to accompany this story. I plan on having it ready by next Friday's chapter drop.<br/>The song the mermaids sing is the Siren Melody from Mako Mermaids. It's sung by Amy Ruffle on the show.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chapter 2</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>And weeks pass, and months pass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seasons fly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still you don't walk through the door</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Ariel as in The Little Mermaid?" Emma asked incredulously.</p><p>To which Regina scoffed and muttered "Great another mermaid"</p><p>"Well I'm not exactly little. I've lived for hundreds of years," Ariel murmured staring down at her feet. Her toes wiggling and burying themselves in the warm sand. "I lost my tail a long time ago so I'm not really a mermaid anymore either."</p><p>Ariel sighed heavily as she glanced up at her rescuers. "I suppose you came in with the storm last night. I tried to warn you. The other mermaids don't take too kindly to visitors." The former mermaid bit her lip nervously.</p><p>"I saw the smoke shortly before they attacked," Snow admitted reaching down to put a reassuring hand on the redhead's shoulder.</p><p>Ariel glanced over at the trees and sense of unease quickly spread throughout her body. She carefully pulled herself to her feet.</p><p>"We need to leave right now. It's not safe to be out in the open," she whispered as her legs trembled, "I can take you to my hideout."</p><p>"We split off from our guide. We need to wait for him," Emma insisted.</p><p>"Whoever he is, he will already be dead. It's not safe to be in Neverland alone. My hideout is just behind those rocks," Ariel pointed to the rock formation in the distance," If you wish to wait for him, that's your prerogative. However I suggest one of you stays with her unless you wish her to have the same fate as your guide."</p><p>The Charmings glanced at one another before Regina sighed, "I'll wait with her. I can use my magic to protect us from whatever you're so afraid of mermaid."</p><p>Ariel nodded. "Once the sun begins the set, you should abandon hope of him returning. The danger only increases at night."</p><p>With that Ariel took off down the beach with David and Mary Margaret in tow.</p>
<hr/><p>Rumpelstiltskin had spent his night traipsing through the jungle in search of where Tamara and Greg had landed with Henry. However, the raging storm had washed away any tracks they would have made. He had settled himself in a cave not far from where he had traced the portal to have been. Mr. Gold bided his time by exploring the cave. The depths of it hummed with magic as he used a fireball to guide his way. He made his way deeper into the cave only to find it had been sealed off.</p><p>"Pan," Rumpelstiltskin muttered darkly knowing that it was the boy who never grew up's doing. Whatever was hidden behind the wall could be easily uncovered by blasting it open with magic. Mr. Gold shoved that thought away because he needed to keep a low profile until he found his grandson's kidnappers. He spent the rest of the night watching the stormy seas from the mouth of the cave. By his calculations, the storm would pass in the morning and he could restart his search.</p><p>The storm continued on for the rest of night and he watched as the monstrous waves shrunk back down to gently lap at the shores. Rumpelstiltskin cast a simple spell to point him in the direction the kidnappers taken Henry. He left the cave to move through the dark jungle. It eventually led him to a small hut where a fire had just been put out. Greg lay dead on the ground and Tamara was slowly inching away, a few arrows in her back were limiting her speed.</p><p>He appeared right before her in a cloud of purple smoke. "Where's Henry? Let me help you dearie." Rumpelstiltskin vanished the arrows from her back</p><p>"They took him," Tamara uttered as she shakily got to her feet," The lost boys are what Henry called them."</p><p>"You were merely a pawn," he seethed.</p><p>"I'm sorry about Neal. I'm so sorry," she admitted.</p><p>"Oh I know."</p><p>"Can you ever forgive me?" She looked at him with pleading.</p><p>"Never dearie," Rumpelstiltskin hissed as he plunged his hand into her chest. He ripped her glowing heart from her chest and quickly crushed it. Tamara's body crashed to the ground as Mr. Gold disappeared in purple smoke once again.</p>
<hr/><p>Hook had made his way to the port only to discover it was empty and showed signs of being so for some time. He kept his sword out, not knowing what could be lurking in the shadows. The windows had been smashed and the door ripped off their hinges. Stalls that had once held fruits, silks, and spices were now torn apart. Broken glass littered the ground under his boots. Hook's heart sank as he reached the desolate heart of the port.</p><p>The old tavern was nothing but ashes. He could almost hear the music that had once bursted from its walls. Hook remembered her excitement the first time he had allowed her to come with him. She had run about this very street, rattling off question after question. Her laughter was like little fairy bells ringing in his ear and her excitement was addictive. She was sometimes too curious for her own good which lead him to having to rescue her once or twice. The redhead always kept him on his toes.</p><p>Hook tried to remain guarded around the mermaid; his walls would come crumbling down every time her soft voice would reach his ears. She had begged him to teach her to dance like the townsfolk and Hook had tried to say no. A small pout had made itself apparent on her lips as her blue eyes silently begged him. She was as stubborn and unrelenting as the sea. He was unable to refuse her.</p><p>Had he been a different man, a better man he might have told her that he felt something for her. Perhaps even finally kiss her. She deserved everything and more but he couldn't offer it. Hook knew he could never be free until the Crocodile was dead. His vengeance was still too all consuming at that time. It eventually caused him to lose her to this land. Now he would never have that chance to see if she could be his happy ending. Hook deserved to know.</p><p>The pirate turned on his heel, willing those memories back down with a swig of his rum. These feelings unsettled him and he knew he needed to be on high alert on this hellish island. The glass crunched under his boots as he made his way towards the shoreline. He sighed heavily as he looked out into the crashing waves because he feared that haunting temptress was long gone.</p>
<hr/><p>It was only a short walk to the cave. Ariel quietly set about fixing a fire from supplies that had been gathered the previous day. The cave stretched far back but an old sail had curtained off the dark abyss. The Charmings glanced around her hideout. White tick marks littered the walls and Mary Margaret knew that the mermaid had been keeping track of the time. Panic flashed her face when she realized how long the redhead must have been there. David quickly gave her hand a reassuring squeeze noticing the same thing as his wife.</p><p>The cave's floor had dozens of items piled against the walls of the caves. There were books stacked as high Ariel could possibly reached with some being torn and unreadable. Children's toys also seemed to be a favored item: wooden boats, dolls, and teddy bears. Her collection seemed to travel deep into the recesses of the cave. Ariel seemed to like the human world and its treasures. The mermaid didn't discriminate against if the items were broken or whole, she collected them all the same. It must have given her something to do with all her time.</p><p>"Got it!" Ariel murmured as she held out her hands to the glowing fire.</p><p>She quickly spun around towards her guests. "Make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to change. I should have something more appropriate than a sail. You humans are rather finicky about clothing" Ariel's cheeks flushed a light pink before ducking behind the hung sail.</p><p>Mary Margaret took it as a chance to browse the items more closely. It was a time capsule of history in Ariel's collection. There were toys that she would have played with in the Enchanted Forest but also more modern ones like Henry's. How the mermaid got them must be an interesting story. David had settled by the fire and beckoned his wife to sit beside him. He wrapped his right arm around her.</p><p>By this time, Ariel had reappeared from behind the curtain. She was dressed in a white pillowy blouse with a black sash tied around her waist. A glint of a dagger was tucked neatly in it. Ariel also had on a pair of brown pants that appeared two sizes too big on her. The mermaid had taken to cuffing both the waistband and the ankles of the pants to make them fit better. The clothes looked rather worn and faded as if they had been in the tossed amongst the rocks and coral in the ocean for a few years.</p><p>"You look rather like a pirate," Mary Margaret mused.</p><p>"Oh. Hopefully it's not too off-putting. Neverland has been closed off to outsiders for years and Pan destroyed what was left of the port. I salvaged what I could," Ariel admitted sheepishly as she took a seat across from the couple.</p><p>"It's alright, hun. Just strange that a mermaid is wearing pirate clothes. I always heard stories growing up about how pirates hated mermaids and vice versa," Mary Margaret supplied.</p><p>Ariel chuckled at that "Well you aren't wrong about that. My father despised all humans especially pirates. He would warn my sisters and I about how dangerous they were. I never listened of course. I always loved the human world"</p><p>"We can definitely see that. You have quite the treasure trove here, Ariel," David stated.</p><p>"I found most of these on the shores much like how you found me. Neverland is home to lost things so anytime someone loses something and doesn't bother to look for it, it ends up here. I don't keep everything I find, just the things that intrigue me," The redhead giggled.</p><p>"I'd love to hear more about you and your collection," Mary Margaret admitted, "Mermaids were my favorite to hear about about when I was little."</p><p>Ariel glanced over her shoulder to check on the sky. "Well, I've never been much like my sisters…."</p>
<hr/><p>The trek back to lost boy's camp took some time. Henry tried his best to remember the way they came so he could plan an escape. However, the trees began to change and move behind them, completely blocking the path they were taking. Neverland was full of strange magic indeed.</p><p>Once they arrived at the camp, Henry's eyelids felt heavy after the day's happenings. He couldn't see the sky through the trees but it must be close to nighttime. The boy carrying him, set him down and tied him to a tree. There was already a large bonfire started as the rest of the lost boys clamored around it. There was someone in the distance playing a flute causing the boys to silence and disperse to their collective huts.</p><p>Henry tried to stay awake; he needed to! Both his moms would be there any minute and he would need to alert them to where he was. The music made him feel even more tired. His limps felt like they were being weighted down and Henry could feel himself slipping off into dreamland.</p>
<hr/><p>The rum had numbed Hook enough that he knew the memories would be suppressed for a while. He made his way down the stretch of beach; the tide was slowly washing away the footprints of Emma and Co. Hook knew he needed to walk fast for night was quickly approaching. It was only a matter of time before the Lost Boys would be after them. The pirate spotted Emma and Regina a short while later.</p><p>"You found the sails!" Hook exclaimed with a swagger in his step.</p><p>"That we did and we made a friend. David and Mary Margaret are with them now. They seemed a bit worried about you traveling alone," Emma supplied.</p><p>"Well whoever your friend is they're right about that. Neverland is the island of nightmares. This land is full of murderous beings who rule the night."</p><p>"Then we should get going, pirate. Henry needs me…us," Regina admitted, glancing over at Emma.</p><p>"Aye, your majesty. I suppose you know the way," Hook questioned to which Emma nodded," Lead the way, Swan."</p><p>Hook quickly picked up the small crate. Emma and Regina led Hook further down the beach. The waves were lapping at their feet as the sand sunk underneath them. It was a short journey to where this mystery person was. Hook quietly guessed to himself on who it could be. It couldn't be his redhead and Tinkerbell preferred to stay hidden deep within the forest. He found himself rather puzzled as the passed the jagged rock formations. Neverland sure had changed while he was gone.</p><p>Hook heard her laughter as soon as they approached the mouth of the cave. It made his heart sink to his stomach as he set down the crate. She was alive and had holed herself up where they had first met. The only difference was that it was no longer a hidden grotto. The glittering water was long gone and the sea no longer came anywhere near its entrance.</p><p>"….and I learned that dinglehoppers were not used by humans for brushing hair ," Ariel chuckled with her back to the entrance.</p><p>Emma stepped into the cave first followed by Regina.</p><p>"Emma!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as she and David ran over to hug their daughter.</p><p>"We're back and we have our guide," Emma replied and hugged them back tightly.</p><p>Hook was the last to step into the cave. Ariel sighed as she stood and turned around to see who their guide was. Her eyes changed to a dark blue like the stormy seas from last night.</p><p>"You bastard!" She screeched and within seconds, Ariel had a dagger to his throat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I really wanted to begin addressing Hook's alcoholism. I feel like the show failed him in that regard. There's other ways they failed him, but it would take far too long to name them all.</p><p>I didn't have much time to work on the playlist for the story so bear with me on that count.</p><p>Chapter 3 will be posted at the same time on Friday. See you then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>And in a haze</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I count the silent days</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Till I hear you sing once more.</em>
</p><hr/><p>As Hook trailed his eyes over her form, noticed that not much had changed about the mermaid. Her hair was a bit shorter; it ended shortly before the middle of her back instead of at top of her thighs. She still wasn't a fan of wearing shoes, an observation which made him internally chuckle.</p><p>"Give me one good reason not to gut you like the codfish you are," Ariel seethed.</p><p>"I take it you're still mad, love." Hook grinned as he noticed an opportunity to gain the upper hand. Even after all this time, she had still not learned the importance of wearing shoes to a fight; quickly, he placed his foot over hers and pressed down, not enough to cause damage but enough to cause pain. Ariel yelped and pulled the knife away, and Hook quickly grabbed it from her and used his hooked arm to pull her back against his chest, holding her own knife against her throat.</p><p>"I should remind you, little mermaid, that when I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it," he huskily whispered in her ear. Ariel writhed against him and Hook could still smell the ocean in her hair. He hadn't noticed that the others had readied their weapons behind them.</p><p>"Hook, let her go," David commanded as he held his sword to Hook's back.</p><p>Hook slowly turned around, Ariel still pinned against his body, and saw everyone's weapons, including the Queen with her fireballs, were pointed at him. He quickly let Ariel go, and he swore he heard a whimper pass from her lips as she stumbled into David's waiting arms. Hook grumbled, backing off and reaching for his flask, the Charmings quickly looking her over.</p><p>"She was who you were looking for, wasn't she?" Emma murmured as she took his flask and had a sip.</p><p>"Aye," Hook kept his eyes on Ariel as he took back his flask.</p><p>As the sun began to set, the Charmings settled by the fire with Mary Margaret keeping an arm around the poor mermaid. David was glaring at him, of course, but that wasn't anything new.</p><p>"So I have to ask. What happened between you and the pirate, mermaid?" Regina asked haughtily as she leaned against the cave's wall.</p><p>"Regina!" Mary Margaret chided.</p><p>"It's alright," Ariel mumbled as she got up from the fire. "Do you want to tell them, pirate, or should I?"</p><p>Hook scowled at her as he continued to nurse his rum, and Ariel paced back and forth for a few moments, wringing her hands as she struggled with what to say</p><p>"I wasn't born here. I was born in the Old World during the time when the Gods had to start sending magical creatures to the other realms they had created. Some of the creatures like the Minotaur had been destroying villages and killing mortals. The Gods were getting fed up with having to create heroes to save them. However, they hadn't realized that be sending the creatures away that they would lose the prayers of the mortals," she started.</p><p>"The gods?" Emma questioned.</p><p>"Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon, amongst others," Hook replied between swigs, which earned him a glare from Ariel. "Continue, fish."</p><p>Ariel clenched her fists tightly as she tried not reach for a weapon and silence him. Sometimes he just made it so difficult to be civil!</p><p>"You see, the gods who didn't dwell in the Underworld required sacrifices from the mortals. Without magical creatures, the mortals began to question their existence. By the time the Gods had caught on, some were too weak to make the journey over to the other realms. My father wasn't sure what happened to his father, Poseidon, and the others. The triton just appeared to him one day which meant he was then the ruler of the seas."</p><p>Ariel glanced over to her audience making sure there were no more questions before continuing. "I grew up in Fairytale Land with my sisters. I was never much like them. While they preferred to chase after boys, I liked going to the surface and watching ships. My father always warned me about going to the surface; he hated humans because they had killed my mother. One day, there was a storm and I saved a human. He gave me the final push to go follow my dreams of exploring the human world. I made a deal with Ursula for my voice; in exchange, she gave me a potion that would grant me legs, and warned me that every step I took it would feel as if I was treading upon sharp knives. I didn't care. I had a chance at adventure."</p><p>Ariel noticed that Hook was watching her rather intently and a flush quickly rose to her cheeks. She ducked her head as he smirked. Hook had always liked listening to her talk; she was the living embodiment of the sea that he loved so much, calm and soft words one moment, and raging and angry the next. Regina rolled her eyes as she glanced between the two.</p><p>"Go on, mermaid. You still haven't explained how you two know each other," Regina uttered.</p><p>Ariel bit her lip as she nodded. She gently nudged some sand with her foot before continuing.</p><p>"Well, I made my way to surface and drank the potion before the sun rose. It felt like a sword was passing through me and the pain was unbearable to the point I passed out. The man I saved had found me and taken me in. I learned his name was Eric, and that he was a prince. He told me how a girl had saved him and he wanted to return the favor. I tried to tell him that it was me but I forgot I had given up my voice. But, it didn't matter that I had no voice to him. I reminded him of the girl that saved him, and that was enough for me. I didn't realize at the time that a girl had found him after I left and she was the one who he was looking for. They were later reunited and my father sent me here."</p><p>She took a few shaky breaths. "He made a deal with Ursula that would give me back my tail, but I would have to be banished here," Ariel's voice cracked and her eyes turned a pale blue. "Mermaids were never native to Neverland. It was considered a place where you would only go if you had defied my father. He had sent the mermaids who attacked you last night here years before me. They had sunken too many ships, and my father feared it would cause the humans to have reason to attack us."</p><p>Ariel's whole body shuddered as if it was trying to wail, and she wrapped her arms around herself. "They never liked me. I had not only given up my gifts for a human, but I was a daughter of Triton. I mainly kept to myself. Then one day a ship appeared and they tried to attack it. I saw a man go overboard and I raced to save him. It wasn't until I got him to land that I noticed he was a pirate. I tried to stay away, for pirates and mermaids have never gotten along, but I kept going back and watching the ship, making sure the other mermaids weren't going to attack again. Every night, once I was certain, I would come back here. This used to be a hidden grotto. It was the only place no one would come. I thought I was safe here, but I wasn't."</p><p>The sun was almost gone from the sky and the fire provided the only light. Ariel sat on the cold ground and leaned her head against the wall, pulling her knees close to her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment as she let out a pained sigh. The mermaid haphazardly ran a hand through her messy, red locks before reopening her eyes.</p><p>"Your friend over there followed me and took me from my home. He believed those stupid legends you humans like telling yourselves about what powers we have. I was trapped on his ship for what felt like a lifetime before Pan's shadow appeared one night. He promised me legs and gave me a potion. The pain from my previous transformation was child's play compared to this one. I felt like every part of me was on fire while at time I was having a sword run through me. The Shadow didn't tell me that the price I would have to pay was being cursed with nightmares of drowning every time I closed my eyes. Hook sold me to Pan in exchange for a portal out of this land to kill his Crocodile."</p><p>Ariel closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself, willing her feelings to go back into the box they came from. She rose to her feet and crossed over to the queen. "For the past 30 years, I've been Pan's pet mermaid. He forced this stupid bracelet on me!" Ariel cried as she shoved up her sleeve and showed it her the black cuff. "It keeps me from using any of what little magic I still possess. He can use it to keep track of me so no matter where I go or what I do, he will always find me." Her voice cracked at the last part.</p><p>"Oh Ariel, sweetie," Mary Margaret murmured as she got up to hug the redhead while the rest of the group glared at Hook.</p><p>"Mermaid, we happen to be traveling with the Dark One. If you can lead us to Pan, I will personally make sure to get that cuff of you," Regina relented.</p><p>"Why are you trying to get to Pan? He could go do this or worse to you." Ariel waved the bracelet at them.</p><p>"Because he has my- I mean our son," Emma replied as she moved over to join them.</p><p>"I can do my best," Ariel murmured. "I should go and scout ahead. Maybe grab some fruit and supplies. We need to leave at first light. You can stay here tonight. Both Pan and his shadow hate coming in here."</p><p>The redhead went to back of the cave to grab a sword, a belt, and a faded pink satchel. She made her way to mouth of the cave, keeping her eyes to the ground so she wouldn't have to see Hook's face. He reached to grab her arm, stopping her. Ariel turned her face to look up at him, her body quaked with anger.</p><p>"Ariel…love…" Hook was cut off by Ariel backhanding him.</p><p>"Save it. I'm not your love. I should have let them drown you," Ariel hissed pulling her arm away. "Then maybe I wouldn't have been Pan's plaything.</p><p>With that she stormed off, leaving Hook with three very angry heroes and a smug Evil Queen.</p><hr/><p>Henry awoke to someone shaking him. He blinked his eyes a few time to make sure that this wasn't a dream. There was a boy with dressed in rags peering down at him.</p><p>"Boy you need to wake up," the rag covered kid said. "We can't stay here."</p><p>The boy quickly produced a dagger and cut away the ropes binding Henry's hands. He then set to work on cutting away the ones that kept him tied to the tree.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>A/N: </strong>Thank you for reading the latest installment of TIHYSOM! The accompanying playlist is up and ready for you to enjoy. Click <a href="https://8tracks.com/odetted99/til-i-hear-you-sing-once-more">here</a> to listen. Chapter 4 is coming at the same time next Friday and will have our first flashback.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <strong>Chapter 4</strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>And sometimes at night time</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I dream that you are there</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>But wake holding nothing but the cold night air</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>310 years ago…</b>
</p><p class="p1">The port at the kingdom of Pelagios was bustling as the royal naval ship, The Jewel of the Realm, docked. Crates full of treasures from across the realms littered the docks as they awaited their journey to the palace. The king’s son was to be wed the next day and the Jewel of the Realm had made it back in time from their latest mission.</p><p class="p1">She was the fastest ship in all the realms and was always tasked with the most important of missions. The Jewel of the Realm was helmed by none other than the Brothers Jones. Liam Jones was the captain with his younger brother, Killian, serving as the lieutenant. They ran their ship with strict adherence to the Royal Navy’s code. It was good form after all.</p><p class="p1">Once Lieutenant Jones inspected the ship, he gave the all clear for the men to enjoy the next few days ashore. All ranking members of the kingdom’s forces were expected to attend tomorrow’s celebration; it gave the crew time to get whatever pent up energy out before their next assignment. It was off to the castle for the Jones Brothers in order to deliver their recent mission’s prize. They had been tasked with retrieving the girdle of Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons.</p><p class="p1">Captain Jones walked his way up the steps from his quarters, carrying the chest that contained the famed girdle. Due to its ability to provide supremacy and power to the wearer, it remained under lock and key . The two brothers made their way down the gangplank in silence. Chatter and the other noises that made up the hustle and bustle of the port made up for their silence. The Brothers Jones had been away from Pelagios for so long. One could say that they missed the kingdom. They had spent much of their childhood in its grasp.</p><p class="p1">They reached the end of the dock and their boots touched land for what seemed like the first time in years. The sea had always called to the brothers. They were known for sneaking aboard the various ships when they were younger. That’s how they had met the prince in the first place. He like them felt the sea’s pull. The three had spent many a day pretending to be pirates sailing across the realms in search of illustrious treasures. However, as they grew older, the three boys were forced to tuck those dreams away and become grownups.</p><p class="p1">Now the prince was getting married and was preparing to ascend the throne, while Killian and Liam joined the Royal Navy. The fates were a cruel mistress. The prince was tied to the land, when all he dreamed of was sailing the high seas; while his childhood friends were tied to the seas and rarely stepped foot on their homeland. Killian supposed that the prince would ask them to regale all their adventures from the last time they saw one another. It was a small price to pay for the crown.</p><p class="p1">As the two continued up the path, Killian glanced up the mighty castle. The bright yellow stone and gilt cupolas on the roof were shimmering in the sunlight. The bottom floor of the castle contained colonnades running around its border with statues featuring Poseidon, Aphrodite, and the other sea gods of old. Magnificent fountains littered the grounds he hallways and stairs were made with the most beautiful marble. There was even a marble stairway that reached down to the sea. Killian noticed a girl with hair so red that it had to be magic.</p><p class="p1">Standing at the bottom of the staircase, she had her feet nestled in the foamy waves. A sea green gown clung to her pale legs as the hem was slowly being soaked with each incoming wave. An unreadable expression was on her face as her red locks teasingly danced in the wind. She glanced up and saw the two him. Surprise lit up on the mysterious girl’s face before she quickly made her escape up the staircase. The sea must been playing tricks on him for she was a fickle being. Killian realized that he was alone in the sea’s taunting for Liam had not commented on the specter</p><p class="p1">He continued walking alongside his brother until they reached the gate. A shrill voice in the distance seemed to call for someone. They were quickly allowed in and the splendor of the castle was before them. Tapestries hung to the men’s left telling the legends about great sea battles and monsters from the deep. Their boots echoed slightly against the marble flooring.</p><p class="p1">“Marina!!! Where are you?” a woman’s voice cried out,” Marina!!!”</p><p class="p1">The voice became louder as the brothers continued down the hallway and they gave each other a glance as the recognized the disembodied voice. They reached a fountain that divided the crossways between the three hallways and the staircase to sea. A small pair of silk shoes abandoned haphazardly by the stairs which Killian noticed in a quick once-over of the area. It was then he knew that the mysterious redhead was in fact real. He didn’t have to fully process that before out of the corner of his eye, the lieutenant noticed a portly woman coming down the hall. Killian turned to face the familiar face.</p><p class="p1">“Liam!!! Killian!! The Brothers Jones finally decided to grace my halls once again,” the woman exclaimed as she gave Liam, then Killian a tight hug.</p><p class="p1">“Carlotta, it’s been too long,” Liam replied with a smile, careful to not drop the chest.</p><p class="p1">Carlotta was the head of household and ran the castle’s day to day operations. She ran it nearly as strictly as Liam ran the Jewel of the Realm. Carlotta had become a surrogate mother for the boys when they had arrived at the castle. When the queen had died, she had done the same for the prince. Carlotta had black hair and the softest pair of brown eyes. One would know they had done a good job when there was a twinkle in Carlotta’s eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Have either of you boys seen Marina? She has the reddest hair imaginable and is about that big,” Carlotta gestured to show the girl’s small stature,” She’s given all the maids and I a slip and I haven’t been able to find her all morning.”</p><p class="p1">“I saw her on our way up to the castle. She was down the stairs by the sea,. I believe the slippers left her are hers” Killian admitted as he pointed out the tiny shoes.</p><p class="p1">Carlotta chuckled as she went over to retrieve them,” That girl is worse than the three of you were. She hears the call of the sea and always is keen to answer it.”</p><p class="p1">“Perhaps Killian can assist you will I deliver this to his majesty. Would you be so kind as to help her?” Liam offered.</p><p class="p1">“Of course, captain. I would be so happy to assist a damsel in distress,” Killian murmured as he winked at Carlotta and gave her free hand a small kiss.</p><p class="p1">“My hero,” she replied teasingly.</p><p class="p1">Liam exited and made his way up the hall opposite of the seaside staircase. Killian glanced around for a sign of where the girl had run off.</p><p class="p1">“Now Marina is a sneaky as the prince and you were. She may be mute, but she can cause just as much terror as you boys did. That girl is late for her dress fitting for the wedding tomorrow. She hates preening and primping as much as the prince does. It makes her rather different from other girls but we wouldn’t have her any other way.”</p><p class="p1">“Then I purpose we split up. We’ll cover more ground that way,” Killian suggested.</p><p class="p1">“Brilliant as always Killian. I’ll go down this hallway and you take the opposite,” Carlotta said and with that she took off down the hallway the men came in through.</p><p class="p1">Killian walked past the stairway and the fountain. As he walked down it, the lieutenant made sure to check underneath the tapestries for the runaway. Each one turned up empty and he almost chuckled. The girl was definitely sneaky. Seeing no other place to hide, Killian continued his path down the hall. The aroma of fresh bread began to waft thru the air. The kitchen was at the end of the hallway and they had to be busy preparing for tomorrow’s wedding.</p><p class="p1">He stopped in front of the familiar door and remembered the prince and him had loved hiding in here, stealing treats from the unsuspecting cooks. The head cook would eventually catch onto their schemes and chase them out with a mallet. Killian pushed the door open and was greeted with the overwhelming smell of freshly cooked breads and sweet treats. He let the door close behind him and let his eyes trail over the various foods piled high on the tables. The head cook had his back turned to the door as he was busy putting trays into the waiting oven.</p><p class="p1">Killian took a careful glance over the baked goods, searching for a little thief’s hand. If Carlotta believed Marina to be as bad as they were, she had to be here. Finally, a pale hand over in the back caught his gaze, carefully grabbing the treats that most appealed to them. It was like old times. The lieutenant quietly made his way past the tables of perfectly displayed treats and kept himself as quiet as possible. He saw a bit of her bright hair near the back corner. No doubt snacking on the stolen treats with her back was pressed up against the table. Killian quietly brought himself closer.</p><p class="p1">“You know, Chef Louie doesn’t take too kindly to thieves in his kitchen,” he murmured.</p><p class="p1">The girl turned towards him and immediately sprung to her feet. A small plate of baked goods was clutched to her chest and her eyes were wild. The redhead glanced at his eyes and he immediately saw fear in hers. She quickly made her way around the opposite side of the table and took off towards the door. It was most assuredly like old times. He took after her but fell behind. Her small stature made it much easier for her to get around the tables and gave her much needed speed. Killian on the other hand was wearing his heavy uniform with a sword at his side and was much taller. He didn’t want to accidentally destroy the place and face Chef Louie’s wrath.</p><p class="p1">Marina had made it out the door well before him and he was able to stop it from closing completely with the toe of boot. With a deep breath, he pushed the door open wide and glancing around for a sign of the thief. There was no sign of her as Killian stepped out of the kitchen and let the door close behind him. He made his way down the hallway and began to check behind the tapestries. The girl couldn’t have gotten far especially since she seemed rather attached to the stolen food.</p><p class="p1">“Marina, Carlotta is looking for you,” Killian mentioned as he checked the next tapestry.</p><p class="p1">He swore he could hear a soft rattle a short distance from him. The lieutenant carefully peeled back the next few tapestries with no luck. He made his way to the last one and it was only a short distance from the fountain. Killian gently tugged on the tapestry and there the thief stood with an almost impish grin on her face. If she could talk, he was sure she would be giggling by now. Marina held out a aeblskiver to him and he took it from her. A finger was deftly pulled to her lips and her eyes seemed to ask “Can you keep a secret?”</p><p class="p1">Killian chuckled as he stared down at the redhead. “I can’t let you hide here all day.Carlotta would want both our heads. I can make a compromise. You can finish your hoard of goodies before I escort you to her.”</p><p class="p1">The girl gave a look that suggested she was thinking things over before giving him a small nod. He let the tapestry fall back to cover her and leaned up against the nearby wall to eat his own treat. Every now and then he would hear the rattle of the plate as a treat was removed over the next few minutes. With a huge sigh, the redhead slipped out from under the tapestry. She went and set the empty plate on a nearby table with a vase of flowers. Then she ambled her way over to him with her hands out in mock surrender.</p><p class="p1">Killian held back a chuckle at her dramatics. He held out his arm to her to grab, ever polite to his quasi prisoner. Marina gave him a strange look before she gently placed her arm on top of his. The lieutenant was able to lead her away from her hiding spot past the fountain and down the hall where Carlotta had gone. Since only one of them was able to speak, they walked in silence. He found himself gazing down at her from time to time. The girl carried a kind of graceful air only seen in royalty, which made him want to ask if she was the mysterious bride to be. Carlotta’s words about how alike they two were continued to echo in his head. They turned the corner and found the head of household coming in from the courtyard.</p><p class="p1">“Marina!” Carlotta exclaimed,” Thank you for finding our little troublemaker.”</p><p class="p1">A bright red flush made an appearance on the girl’s face for she knew she was in trouble. She slowly made her way over to the older woman, eyes turned the ground. It reminded Killian of when the prince and him had been caught. They would act the exact same way for Carlotta was not a fan of nonsense disrupting the well oiled machine that was the castle.</p><p class="p1">“You’re not even out of your night clothes, naughty girl,” Carlotta gave Marina a soft spank with the little slippers she was holding,” And you’re terribly late for your fitting. You have to look your best for the prince’s wedding tomorrow.”</p><p class="p1">Right in the poor girl’s eyes he could see the answer to his unspoken questions. Her sadness was not noticed by the head of household who began clamoring on about the festivities. The redhead wasn’t the bride to be and it appeared she desperately wanted to be so. He would have to inquire more about her later for the head of household was dragging the girl down the hallway to her fitting. Turning on his heel, Killian went in search of his brother.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p class="p1">Emma was the first to get up and approach him once Ariel had left. Hook knew he was going to get an earful from the Savior.</p><p class="p1">“How could you?” Emma hissed as she pointed a finger at him.</p><p class="p1">“I’m a pirate, darling. Treachery is what I do,” Hook replied as he took a huge swig of his rum to give him the strength to get through the next few minutes.</p><p class="p1">“Treachery to a child…” Emma uttered.</p><p class="p1">“She’s not a child. She’s a bloody immortal siren and if she heard you referring to her as such she’d have your head too,” Hook mentioned darkly,” She isn’t some scared little mermaid anymore. Ariel can hold her own amongst the best of them. Have some faith in her.”</p><p class="p1">“But that’s the issue, Hook. She’s not a mermaid anymore. Ariel is clearly at Pan’s mercy because of your actions,” David yelled.</p><p class="p1">“She’s the best chance we got at saving the boy. Ariel has been here the longest, has most likely been to all of his camps, and knows how he works,” Hook argued.</p><p class="p1">“I’m with Hook on this. The mermaid knows the island and has incentive to led us to Henry. We’re here for him not to adopt a pet mermaid,” Regina snapped.</p><p class="p1">“Unbelievable,” Emma sighed.</p><p class="p1">The group remained in silence until Ariel’s eventual return. The redhead seemed either blissfully unaware of the tension within the group or knew and decided it was better not to comment. She added wood to the fire and made a pile of the excess near her books. The mermaid got up and dug through her bag and wordlessly handed out a few raggedy blankets and some bananas.</p><p class="p1">“It’s not much but once we’re in the forest, you can fish or hunt. I don’t want anymore blood on my hands so I stick to foraging” Ariel admitted softly.</p><p class="p1">“Beggars can’t be choosers. Thank you, Ariel,” Emma smiled up at the redhead.</p><p class="p1">Ariel purposefully left Hook to sulk by the mouth of the cave. He wasn’t worthy of her mercy and if he wanted to get himself plastered, that was on him not her. Making her way back behind the makeshift sail partition, the mermaid retrieved small bowls made out of coconuts. She quickly returned to her waiting guests.</p><p class="p1">Ariel passed out the bowls and each of them noticed a hard white item in the bottom. “That’s hardtack. You wet it and then eat it. Pirates generally soak it in rum. I prefer sea water but I also have water from a stream in the forest.”</p><p class="p1">The mermaid dug into her bag to retrieve a large glass bottle filled the brim with water. She handed it to David with a small smile. Hook wordlessly tossed his flask to Regina. Ariel pulled out a smaller bottle for herself and dowsed her hardtack with it. The group ate in uncomfortable silence with no one being eager to break it. Eventually, Regina tossed the flask back to Hook and he contented himself with his rum.</p><p class="p1">“Behind the sail is a more comfortable area to sleep. It can get windy sometimes on the island. I can stay and keep watch while you rest,” Ariel murmured.</p><p class="p1">“But what about you? You need rest too,” Mary Margaret exclaimed.</p><p class="p1">“It’s alright. I only have nightmares. No one would get any sleep tonight if I fell asleep,” Ariel said sheepishly.</p><p class="p1">Mary Margaret let it be knowing exactly what that was like and the group slowly split off to go sleep. Mary Margaret and David were the first to turn in, followed by Regina. Emma was intent on not leaving the mermaid alone with Hook but he was happily passed out by the mouth of the cave.</p><p class="p1">“Go. I’ll be okay. I always can throw a book at him. I’ve handled drunk pirates before.” The mermaid whispered as she gave the blonde’s hand a reassuring squeeze.</p><p class="p1">Emma shook her head before slipping behind the sail. Ariel grabbed a random book from the pile before sitting by the fire. Every now and then, she stoked the fire with the point of her sword and adding more wood to the hungry flames. For now a content silence fell over the cave, the same cannot be said for other parts of the island.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. It was fun to do my first flashback. They'll be more in the upcoming chapters. I took inspiration for the prince's castle from the original Little Mermaid story by Hans Christian Anderson.</p><p> </p><p>Dictionary:</p><p>Pelagios - [Greek origin] meaning "of the sea" I wanted the prince's kingdom to have a name with greek origin that had to do with the ocean. Neither in the original story, OUAT, or the Disney movie is Eric's kingdom named.</p><p>Marina - [Latin origin] meaning "of the sea". The Little Mermaid is usually called Marina in various adaptions of the story. It is also an epithet of Venus (Aphrodite) who also came from the sea.</p><p>aeblskiver - Danish spherical treat that has a crust similar to the European pancake and served with jam and powdered sugar.</p><p> </p><p>The next chapter will be out on Friday. Have a nice weekend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Chapter 5</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>And years come, and years go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time runs dry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still I ache down to the core</em>
</p><hr/><p>On the other side of the island, Rumpelstiltskin had made camp, content to wait for the appearance of one Peter Pan. He was rather surprised that pied piper hadn't already saught him out, but the Dark One supposed that he was off causing chaos and torturing Lost Boys. For now, he would bide his time and await his visitor by the fire Rumpelstiltskin had made. He heard a disturbance in the trees to his left and immediately knew one of Pan's lackeys had been sent in his stead.</p><p>"Come out, come out wherever you are, dearie," the Dark One remarked.</p><p>Out from the brush, a tall, lanky figure emerged. The approaching boy had dirty blond hair and had a long red scar under his right eye. So this be Pan's new emissary, he looked the part after all. Without any fear, the figure came close to where Rumpelstiltskin was seated.</p><p>"Hello, Dark One. Pan welcomes you to his island. He has been waiting a long time to see you again," the boy said with a mock bow.</p><p>"Well good for him. I'd rather skip the pleasantries and you tell me what he wants," Rumpelstiltskin quipped.</p><p>"Pan wanted me to warn you that if you're here for the boy, you aren't welcome here. You will be considered a hostile enemy and will be considered fair game to the Lost Boys."</p><p>The Dark One laughed as he stood "I expected nothing less of him. Then enemies we shall be."</p><p>"You won't survive if you go through with this."</p><p>"Oh I know, dearie. It's only a matter of how many of you I take down with me," Rumpelstiltskin replied as he reached out and grabbed the boy by his collar.</p><p>"Is that your final answer?" The boy questioned, not backing down.</p><p>"That's my answer. Now go run back to your little master," the Dark One released him quickly causing the boy to stumble.</p><p>"Enemies we shall be. 'Til we meet again, Rumpelstiltskin," the boy gave one last mocking bow.</p><p>The boy turned and made his way back the way he came. He stopped suddenly before marching back.</p><p>"One last thing, Pan asked me to deliver this to you," the blond murmured as he tossed a small straw doll at the Dark One's feet.</p><p>Rumpelstiltskin knelt down to pick it up. With shaking hands, he stood up and turned the doll over a few times. It was in the same condition as when he had last seen it.</p><p>"Isn't it funny the things we haven't thought about in years still have the ability to make us cry?" The boy remarked before he turned on his heel and left.</p><p>The Dark One took in a shaky breath as tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes. Silently, they fell as he looked down at the little doll.</p><hr/><p>Pain shot up through his legs as Henry continued to run along side his rescuer. They had been running for what felt like a lifetime without stopping. Tall trees blocked the sky so it made it difficult to determine how long they had been at it or even if it was night or day. Henry would have kept on running if his mysterious companion hadn't stopped him just inches from edge of a cliff. High in the sky, the crescent moon just barely illuminated the end of the path with the murky depths of the sea clamoring for more victims.</p><p>"We're trapped," the boy murmured dejectedly.</p><p>"We'll think of something. Maybe we could grab some rocks to defend ourselves," Henry suggested.</p><p>"It's no use and to think I stole this stupid pixie dust," and the boy revealed a tiny vial from a pocket in his cloak," I should have listened when they said that it wouldn't work."</p><p>Henry's eyes lit up at the sight "Wait why wouldn't pixie dust work. Everyone knows you can use it to fly."</p><p>"Neverland's magic is dying and the pixie dust was the first to go. People just don't believe in magic anymore."</p><p>"But I believe. I believed even when those around me didn't," Henry replied as he grabbed the vial," Anything is possible if you just believe."</p><p>Cries and cackles began to fill the two boys ears and grew louder as each moment passed.</p><p>"Come on!" Henry uncorked the vial and shook the dust equally between the toy of them before gesturing for the other boy to join him in closing his eyes," Believe…"</p><p>With of his might, Henry willed the dust to work and very slowly he felt as his feet lifted off the ground. Whipping open his eyes, he saw that his rescuer was also in flight. Henry silently tapped the other boy and gestured for them to take off without a noise. As soon as they had disappeared from view, the notorious lost boys appeared. Anger was apparent on the tall one's face as he ordered the boys to spread out and continue the search. He knew that they couldn't have gone far.</p><p>The escapees soared amongst the clouds and Henry had to restrain himself from letting out a cheer. Not only did he make the pixie dust work, he was in Neverland of all places, a place he had hoped was real for so long. Just because his family would be here to rescue him, it didn't mean that Henry couldn't enjoy his time in the land where no one grew old. Unfortunately, the pixie dust started to wear off and his companion pointed to a clear spot on the beach. The two landed safely on the beach.</p><p>"See I told you," Henry said first.</p><p>"I know Henry. Belief is a powerful magic," the other boy stated.</p><p>"How do you know my name? I never told it to you or anyone else on this island," Henry backed away slightly.</p><p>"Let's play a game. Make it a puzzle for you to solve."</p><p>"So you are a Lost Boy after all. You work for Pan."</p><p>"Actually I am the one and only Peter Pan," he said giving a small bow.</p><p>"But why lie to me?" Henry questioned.</p><p>"I've been looking for someone to help save Neverland. This person has the heart of the truest believer. They're Neverland's last hope. I had to be sure it was you."</p><p>"You told Tamara and Greg that was magic was bad and that their mission was to destroy it"</p><p>"You should know as well as I, Henry, that grownups are difficult. They fear what they can't explain so it was easier to get their help if they feared magic," Pan explained.</p><p>Henry nodded in agreement. "So the Lost Boys aren't going to kill me."</p><p>"No Henry. They were just doing so to help with the test and you passed with flying colors." Pan gave a loud crow and out from the trees, the lost boys appeared," Welcome to Neverland, Truest Believer."</p><hr/><p>A loud snore had woken Emma from her fitful sleep. Dreams of Henry had plagued her mind along with the growing the anxiety of what awaited them in the jungle. Opening her eyes and glancing around, Emma had determined that the snoring was neither her parents nor Regina. Quietly Emma got up and peeled back the sail. Hook was sound asleep with his flask still in his fingers. Emma shook her at him and noticed that the little redhead was nowhere in sight. The fire showed signs that it had died out a little bit ago.</p><p>Briskly walking past the passed out pirate, the savior slipped out of the cave into the early morning. Bright reds and oranges were slowly chasing away the darkness of night out of the sky. Azure waves gently crashed on the shore as Emma took in the island. It made her question why a place so dangerous could be so beautiful. She noticed the illusive redhead sitting on the sand a good ways away from the water's edge. Emma made her way to the mermaid and noticed her eyes were closed, legs spread out in front of her.</p><p>"Morning Ariel," Emma greeted and the redhead opened her blue eyes to stare up at the blonde.</p><p>"Good morning Emma. Care to join me?" she patted the spot beside her.</p><p>Emma nodded and sat down. A small smile made a fleeting appearance on the girl's face before she turned her focus back to the sea. Neither felt the need to speak, content with watching as the sun continued it's journey. The savior glanced over and watched while the former mermaid's toes wiggled around in the sand. It was quiet a comical thing to be next to the very person who had graced her tv screen. Emma took note of how similar the girl before her was to her Disney iteration. Both had the same red hair and cerulean eyes, but there was a certain kind of pain and sadness in the real one's eyes.</p><p>"Do you miss it?" Emma paused," The sea I mean."</p><p>Ariel let out a shuddered sigh "Yes. It was my home for so long even though I wished to leave it. I was once told that the sea could never hold me, no matter how hard it would try to. Its hard to be cursed as I am, forced to fear the very thing that made me." A pained expression was on her face as she stood.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't-"</p><p>"It's alright, Emma. I'm the only one like this. Mermaids are supposed to stay mermaids yet here I am." Ariel offered a hand to help her up.</p><p>Emma graciously took it and stood up before gently brushing the sand from her clothes.</p><p>"Shall we wake the others and start our journey?" Ariel suggested.</p><p>"Now's as good of a time as any."</p><p>The two made their way back to the cave while the sun finally reached its peak. Gently rousing her parents and the queen from their sleep, Emma left the pirate to Ariel which he deserved whatever she did to rouse him. Ariel leaned back against the cavern wall a few feet away from him. When she had a knife at his throat, the redhead hadn't given him more than a cursory glance. Now here Hook was, resting peacefully before her feet. Anger filled her as she realized that of course only a pirate could sleep peacefully after all the atrocities he had committed.</p><p>Ariel decided it was only fair to wake him up in the most unpleasant of ways. Carefully she pushed herself off the wall and crept over to him. The silver of his flask was glinting teasingly at her in the morning light. It would take a well trained hand to steal from a sleeping pirate and luckily Ariel had been well trained in that art. With deft fingers, the mermaid removed it from his grasp and took a small step back. Pirates were rather like sharks for both had a keen sense of smell for their chosen poison. She tilted the flask so its contents slowly sunk into the sand.</p><p>It only took a few moments before Hook shook himself awake at the smell of rum. He cracked one of his icy blue eyes and saw the greatest travesty of all, rum being wasted. With both eyes open, his gaze trailed up the path of the falling rum all the way to the smug grin that graced the haunting siren's face.</p><p>"Mermaid," Hook hissed as he clamored to his feet.</p><p>"Glad to see you've decided to join the land of the living," the redhead teased continuing to allow the rum to flow.</p><p>"Give it back."</p><p>"I don't think I shall. After all, we are going into dangerous territory and I highly doubt your friends would appreciate having to cart around your drunk ass."</p><p>"Unlike you, fish, I can hold my liquor. Give it back now!" He gave her a glare that at one time would have had her quaking in fear.</p><p>Ariel smirked at the pirate and contemplated the options before her. He didn't deserve her mercy.</p><p>"If you want it, go get it" Ariel chucked it at the mouth of cave.</p><p>Her bright laughter bounced off the walls of the cave as Hook took off to grab it. He lost his footing and scrambled the rest of the way on his hands and knees. By the time he had his prized flask, the rest of the group had joined Ariel and struggled to hold back their own laughter. The mermaid's face was bright red from how hard she had been laughing and it took a good bit to compose herself. Hook rose to his feet while he glowered at the siren. If looks could kill, Ariel would have been dead in a heartbeat.</p><p>The girl chuckled uncomfortably before she moved to grab her pink satchel. Carefully, she ducked behind the sail to pack up her supplies: hardtack, blankets, the coconut bowls, and extra clothes. The redhead made sure to glance to make sure she had everything she needed. Her nerves threatened to seep out of her body and she was forced to take a few deep breaths in order to steel her face to one of no emotion. She knew this might well be her last chance at escape. Ariel moved back around the sail to face the waiting group.</p><p>"During our journey, I must warn you to stay close. The forest's layout changes at his whim," Ariel uttered.</p><p>Shakily she reached behind the pile of books to grab a dagger. Ariel tucked it behind her back and covered it with her sashed belt.</p><p>"Ariel, thank you for your help," Mary Margaret reached out give the redhead's arm a squeeze.</p><p>Ariel just nodded and brushed past her towards the mouth of the cave. Emma followed after her then the Charmings, leaving the Evil Queen and Hook to round out the back of the group. The mermaid removed her sword from around her waist and used it to clear out the brush for her compatriots. When Hook finally stepped into forest, no one noticed how the brush quickly regrew to cover up their entrance and seal them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My apologies for not posting last week. I was feeling a bit under the weather so I didn't have much time to work on the chapter. I can promise I will be back to my weekly Friday postings. I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Chapter 6</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>My broken soul</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't be alive and whole</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Till I hear you sing once more</em>
</p><hr/><p>As the group walked in silence through the dense forest, the creatures that inhabited the island came alive, howling and calling out to their mates. Ariel fanned her blade against the lush foliage that continued to block their path. She kept an eye on the out on the back of the group which consisted of Hook and Regina. For angry as she was with him, the mermaid knew that Emma relied on him for some reason and she wasn't willing to risk what might be her last chance at freedom for a grudge.</p><p>By what one could assume was midday, the heat weighed down on our heroes like a wet blanket. Their pace had slowed considerably and the previous tension between them threatened to rear its ugly head. A level head is needed to navigate the dangers that plagued Neverland. It was if the heat was purposefully sent by Pan himself to crack their fragile alliances. Ariel felt as if his eyes were watching her even now, but his shadow was nowhere in sight. Trying to shake off the eerie feeling prickling the back of her neck, she gripped her sword tighter and forced her aching feet forward.</p><p>Impatience rolled off Emma in waves. Every second spent traipsing through the forest could be a moment needed to save Henry. It felt as though they were going nowhere, all she saw was trees, trees, and more trees. Plus, the savior noticed how it was taking longer to pass through each clearing. That was precious time which they wouldn't be able to get back; Henry's life was at stake.</p><p>David and Mary Margaret trailed a small distance behind their daughter. Every now and then the pair would share a glance of concern over Emma. Each grunt of frustration she gave had them worried. She was taking Henry's kidnapping harder and there was nothing they could do or say to help assuage her guilt. Once again the Charmings were helpless in regards to their daughter; she was all grown up.</p><p>Regina and Hook continued to round out the back of the group. Hook had spent a good part of the morning grumbling about what he dubbed as The Rum Incident. It had seemed that Ariel had forgotten that the flask was charmed. If anything it kept him from drinking for a few hours as the magic in the flask worked to refill it. Hook would be able to resume his plan of keeping drunk while on this accursed island by the time they made camp for the night.</p><p>Regina on the other hand was ready to burn down all the trees in her path. Their pace was infuriatingly slow and it felt as if they were walking in circles. She swore she had seen that big knotted tree. Plus, the pirate's sulking was beginning to get on the Queen's nerves. She had found the mermaid's stunt amusing and it was about time someone knocked Hook down a few pegs.</p><p>The little mermaid tried her best to banish the paranoia she felt, but it simply would not go away. No matter how much she told herself that she was just imagining things, it did nothing assuage her fears. A little check wouldn't hurt anyone and it was clear that the rest of the group needed a respite from the oppressive heat. No one would need to know the real reason for stopping if nothing became of her silly inklings.</p><p>Ariel held out her hand to stop the group in the small clearing. "Emma, we should stop for a few minutes. Pan is making the weather even more unbearable than usual."</p><p>"We need to keep going, Henry's at stake," Emma countered.</p><p>"Emma, it's only a few minutes," Mary Margaret offered as she walked over and gave her daughter's hand a tight squeeze.</p><p>Emma sighed and acquiesced as she leaned against a nearby tree. Silence returned once more to the group as everyone found a spot to rest. Everyone except our resident former mermaid who was scanning the tops of the trees. Her left hand shook slightly as her eyes canvased the area, fear rolled off of her in waves. Only one noticed the redhead's behavior. It was hard not to; the mermaid wasn't a trained hunter. Mary Margaret had spent enough time in monster-filled forests to know when she should not ignore her gut.</p><p>The dark haired beauty walked over their guide. She made sure to keep her footsteps heavy as to give the redhead warning. The last thing Mary Margaret wanted was to surprise an already on edge woman with a sharp sword.</p><p>"Ariel, what's wrong?" The huntress questioned.</p><p>"I think we're being watched. I thought I was making it up."</p><p>"It's okay, honey. I feel it too" Mary Margaret replied as she gave Ariel's quivering hand a tight squeeze. "Any idea what it could be?" To which Ariel shook her head no.</p><p>The two stood quietly, both focused on finding the eyes on them. A few moments later, the redhead believed she had found the source of her fears.</p><p>"How good are you with that bow?" Ariel murmured, trying to not to alert the rest of the group.</p><p>"Pretty good. Why?"</p><p>"Because there is something in that tree over there" The mermaid said while she jerked her head in the direction of the disturbance.</p><p>Mary Margaret turned her head to watch the tree in question. There was something rustling up there, but it was too far away to tell clearly. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and quickly nocked it. Drawing the bow string back with her right hand, Mary Margaret made sure the rustling leaves were in her line of sight before she released the arrow. Whatever it was fell quickly from the tree and landed on the forest floor. By now, the rest of their companions had noticed what the two were up to and there was a range of different emotions on their faces.</p><p>"What the hell," Emma screeched as she approached them.</p><p>Ariel ignored her and ran over to the fallen creature with both Mary Margaret and Emma hot on her tail. Nestled on some leaves was a large bird with Mary Margaret's arrow piercing its heart. The redhead knelt down beside it and slowly reached her hand out to remove the arrow. The rest of the group made its way over and circled around the bird.</p><p>As soon as the arrow was dislodged, a black mass rose up from out of the wound. It quickly unfurled itself to reveal the outline of man. The huntress quickly nocked her bow once again and aimed it at the dark thing. Both Emma and David withdrew their swords and pointed them towards the being while Regina summoned a fireball. Only Ariel and Hook were unalarmed by the shadowy figure. It hovered a few feet above its dead host before shooting off towards the sky.</p><p>Mary Margaret was just about to release her arrow when Ariel yelled "Leave it be!"</p><p>They all turned to look at her and even Hook raised an eyebrow at her. She shakily got to her feet and brushed her pants off.</p><p>"Explain now," Emma commanded.</p><p>Ariel let out a sigh. "I felt like we were being watched a little while back. I made us take a break so I could confirm if my suspicions were correct. We were being watched by one of the many shadows that have been ripped from people who've failed Pan. Pan's Shadow controls them all and sent this one to spy on us. We need to assume that Pan now knows who's on his island now and that I'm assisting you."</p><p>"What does that mean going forward?" David inquired.</p><p>The mermaid visibly gulped and ran a hand through her hair. She was about to open her mouth before she was cut off.</p><p>"It means, mate, that Pan will send his band of Lost Boys after us. We'll have to play his little game of hide and seek until one party is dead" Hook explained.</p><p>"Well I for one don't wish to be part of that silly game. We're here for Henry, not for a playdate," Regina hissed.</p><p>"You don't have a choice, love. As soon as we stepped foot in this jungle, the game began," Hook retorted.</p><p>"We should keep going. Right, Ariel?" Emma suggested as she turned to gaze at their guide.</p><p>The poor little mermaid's eyes were wide and held a haunted expression in them. If one looked closely enough, they could see the slight tremble in Ariel's left hand. She remained silent as she was too far gone in her panicking to respond. Emma saw how pale the girl had gotten and moved over to gently rest a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Ariel, are you alright?" The savior whispered.</p><p>The redhead snapped out of it. "I-um-uh-I'm fine. We should continue our journey."</p><p>Emma gave the poor girl a small smile even though she remained thoroughly unconvinced.</p><p>"At least we don't have to stop for dinner," David quipped as he gathered the large bird up.</p><p>The rest of the group let out a timid laugh. Uneasiness had taken root within their hearts after Hook's revelation. Ariel quietly took charge of the group again, using her sword to clear some brush out of the way. They settled into their order from before with Emma following closely behind the mermaid, her parents behind her, and Hook and Regina rounding out the back.</p><p>By the time the group had settled down to make camp a little while later, they were all throughly exhausted. Mary Margaret set about preparing the bird for cooking while David and Emma collected firewood. Ariel set about doling out the supplies in her satchel while Hook checked the perimeter of their camp. Regina leaned boredly against a tree, rather unamused about roughing it for another night.</p><p>Dinner was once again done in silence. There were no words that could fill the void in any of their hearts. Emma kept her checking on the little mermaid who was barely eating her hard tack. The flames danced before her desolate, blue eyes and clearly held the girl's attention instead. The savior could only sympathize with her. Ariel's change in behavior after crossing paths with that shadow was enough to strike fear within the blonde's heart. Whatever happened to Ariel could most assuredly befall Henry if he was left to Pan's devices.</p><p>Slowly, the group broke away from the fire to find a spot to sleep for the night. Mary Margaret and David chose to be next to one another. Emma settled down in a spot near her parents. Regina took a spot beside Hook under a large oak tree with the two villains sharing a nightcap from Hook's flask. Ariel took up the mantle of being the first watch and chose to stay by the fire. Emma had silently decided that she would take over keeping watch in a few hours. She wasn't about to let the poor mermaid run herself ragged so soon into their journey.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them from the shadows. The figure slowly lifted a pan pipe to its lips and played a soft tune. Sleep crept its way into all of the group's eyes even Ariel who fought so hard to remain awake. The camp was soon filled with the faint content snores from the passed out residents before they could even know what hit them.</p><hr/><p>The savior woke with a start sometime later and couldn't recall falling asleep. She sat up and saw that her parents, Hook, and Regina were deep in sleep. Glancing over to the fire, Emma saw that even Ariel was fast asleep and a boy with light brown hair crouched over her. Whoever this boy was hadn't noticed that Emma had woken up. The blonde quietly rose to her feet and grabbed her sword.</p><p>"Get away from her," Emma hissed as she pointed the sharp saber at him.</p><p>"Now that's not a polite way to greet someone," the boy chided as he brushed Ariel's red locks off of her face.</p><p>Emma took a step closer. "Yeah well, touching a sleeping girl without her permission warrants such a response."</p><p>"Oh silly Emma," the mysterious figure chuckled as he stood up and turned to face her.</p><p>"Who are you? How do you know my name?"</p><p>"Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan and that's my mermaid."</p><p>Emma glared at him before shifting to have the point of the sword a mere inch away from his throat. "You may have put that cuff on her, but she's not yours."</p><p>Peter glared right back her and if looks could kill, Emma would have been dead on the spot. "It's very rude of you to behave this way, Emma, when I was so kind as to lend you my plaything." To which Emma scoffed. "Did you really think that finding her was a coincidence?"</p><p>Emma's face gave away the answer to his question; how could she have thought that?</p><p>"I wanted to even the playing field by letting you find her. Well not before I made sure she took a nice trip home," Pan laughed as he easily batted the sword away from his neck," You're really making this game less fun, Emma."</p><p>"Where's Henry?" The savior growled as she returned her sword to where it was and backed him into a nearby tree.</p><p>"You're much like my Ariel you know. Full of fire. I shall like to see what it takes for that spark to go away," the boy smirked up at her.</p><p>"Where's my son?"</p><p>"He's still alive, if that's your concern."</p><p>"Why the hell did you take him?" Emma questioned.</p><p>"Because he's a very special boy."</p><p>Emma searched his face for an inkling that he was being untruthful and found nothing. "I know that. It doesn't answer my question."</p><p>"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about you, the blessed Savior. I have to admit I'm not impressed." Peter ticked his tongue disapprovingly.</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes at him. "So what now. Are you going to tell me how I'm never going to see Henry again?"</p><p>"No, but if you remove that sword from my neck and follow me I'll be more than happy to give something to help you."</p><p>Staring down at him, she looked once more for a lie and still found nothing. She pulled the sword away and took a step back. Peter gestured for her to follow him into the dark forest. They walked for a few minutes before he abruptly stopped in front of a large rock. On top of the boulder, lay a bound roll of parchment.</p><p>"This map will lead you straight to your son," Peter murmured.</p><p>"If this is some kind of trap-" Emma started.</p><p>"You have my word. I may not be the best behaved boy on this island, but I do keep my word which is more than I can say for the others in your group."</p><p>"Why are you giving this to me?" The blonde asked incredulously.</p><p>"See, it's not about finding Henry. What matters is how you find him and you, Emma, are the only who can."</p><p>Emma stared at the boy in front of her, waiting for the other shoe to drop. When it didn't, she grabbed the scroll and quickly unwound it. When she saw nothing but a blank piece of parchment, she seethed "It's blank!"</p><p>The boy shook his head at her before pulling a pan pipe from his pocket. He sat down on the now empty rock. "You'll only be able to read It once you admit who you truly are," he said before Pan brought the pipe to his lips.</p><p>He carefully watched the Savior while he played a hauntingly beautiful tune. Off in the distance, a loud scream reach Emma's ears and interrupted the song.</p><p>"I'd hurry back to your camp if I were you," Peter muttered darkly and Emma raced off back the way she came.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for the wait. This chapter was a difficult one to write due to having to fill in the void of them traveling. I'll be back to my normal weekly posting from now on. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>